powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Almighty Ascension
The power to''' ascend to a limitless state of power and achieve virtual omnipotence. An acquisitive version of Omnipotence and ultimate apex of Self Transcendence. Also Called *Absolute Ascension *Acquired Omnipotence *Final Evolution *Omnipotent Ascension *Superior Physiology Capabilities The user can ascend and gain virtual omnipotence surpassing cosmic entities, deities, supernatural beings and many other forces by using several means to achieve unparalleled power, becoming the most powerful being in the universe. ''Note':'' ''The user of this ability was never originally omnipotent, therefore achieves that stage of power via several other means like: Absorption, Consumption, Sealing, Fusion, Spiritual Ascension, etc. Forms of Ascension Users of this power may achieve this power by using several methods such as: *Absolute Existence - User rewrite themselves into a being of absolute power. *Absolute Will - User wills themselves into a higher level of existence. *Absolute Storage - Absorb, contain, seal, trap or lock limitless amounts of power inside the users body. *Almighty Object Fusion - Fuse with a certain object that grants omnipotence. *Almighty Replication - replicate the powers of near omnipotent beings. *Complete Arsenal - By aquiring every possible superpower. *Cosmic Host - Become omnipotent by being a host of a specific entity. *Deification - Gain omnipotence by acquiring a godly status. *Evolution - Evolve into a transcendent state beyond all other forms of being. *Imbued Godhood - Be powered by a specific supernatural source. *Knowledge - Become omnipotent using the knowledge of magic or science or even divine knowledge. *Meta Ability Creation - By creating the omnipotence ability. *Meta Power Manipulation - By creating omnipotent powers or rewriting existing powers. *Perfection - Gain omnipotence by achieving the ultimate state of flawlessness. *Personification - By becoming the embodiment of omnipotence. *Possession - By possessing or trapping a nigh omnipotent being inside user. *Power Bestowal - By an omnipotent being bestowing nigh-omnipotence onto another being. *Willpower or Inner Power - Ascend through sheer force of will becoming nigh omnipotent. *Steal or Kill - By killing a powerful deity or stealing its power. *Soul Absorption - Absorb many souls to achieve god-like power. *Superpower Manipulation - Achieve nigh-omnipotence and nigh-omniscience by combining an immense amount of abilities. *Unity - By becoming the very essence of the universe. *Unrestricted Wishes - By wishing for omnipotence from a wish-granting being. *Zenith - Rare cases when one transforms into the most powerful being in all of living existence. Anyone with this condition however has to be someone of great power already. Applications (General) *All Mental Powers *All Physical Attributes *All Mimicries *All Manipulations *All Meta Powers *All Superpowers *All Transcendent Powers Applications (Detailed) *Certain Omnipotent Powers **Absolute Force Manipulation **Absolute Will **Author Authority **Boundary Manipulation **Causality Manipulation **Complete Arsenal **Conceptualization **Logic Manipulation **Omni-Magic **Physical Godhood **Omniverse Manipulation ***Universal Manipulation ***Existence Manipulation ***Omniarch ***Omnificence ***Omnikinesis ***Nonexistence *Transcendent Physiology **Self Transcendence **Cyber Transcendence **Blood Transcendency **Death Transcendency **Cosmic Entity Physiology **Absolute Existence ***Absolute Condition ***Absolute Immortality ***Absolute Immutability ***Enlightenment ***Flawless Indestructibility ***God Mode ***Higher Consciousness ***Perfection ***Unimind **Divinity ***Divine Presence ***Divine Combat ***Ethereal Manipulation ***Miracle Performing ***Supernatural Manipulation Associations *Almighty Link *Composite Deity Physiology *Collective Entity Physiology *Power Manifestation *Perfection *Omnipotence Embodiment *Ultimate Invicibility *Ultipotence Limitations *Users that have gained this power via Almighty Object Fusion or Possession could be vulnerable to Separation. *The user might be rejected by their own power. *The user might be overwhelmed by the new power they have obtained. *Too much power could drive the user mad. *The user's power might be limited by the Supreme Being. Known Users *Thanos (Marvel Comics) by the Heart of the Universe *Spawn (Spawn/Image Comics) by the Mother Of Creation *Max Faraday (Wildstorm Comics) *Spectre (DC Comics) *Metatron (Judaism) *Diablo (Diablo III) *Elaine Belloc (DC Comics) *Rex Salazaar (Generator Rex) *Bad Wolf (Doctor Who) *Dr. Solar (Valiant) *Castiel (Supernatural) *Protege (Marvel) *Adam Blade (Needless) *Akemi Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Yukiteru Amano (Future Diary) *Yuno Gasai (Future Diary) Gallery Castiel becomes a god.png|After absorbing 30-40 million souls from Purgatory, Castiel (Supernatural) acquired Virtual Omnipotence Bad Wolf.jpg|After absorbing the time vortex Rose Tyler (Doctor Who) became the entity known as Bad Wolf. Elaine Belloc, the new Presence.jpg|Soon after The Presence handed creation over to Elaine, she became the supreme power of the DC verse Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Almighty Powers Category:Experimental Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Powers via Object Category:Object-based Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Rare power Category:Crossover Powers Category:Transcendent Powers